Interrupted
by kouw
Summary: Charles has an invoice he cannot make head nor tale off, so he goes to find Elsie. What else could he do? Steaminess ahead and M-rated because of it.


**A/N:** Part three in the series that doesn't have a name yet. Things are steaming up! - if you find this is all far too OOC, i know. It is rather, but i had a vision and i wrote it down, to be enjoyed as is.  
As always: reviews terribly appreciated!

* * *

By now everyone knew not to go into Mrs Hughes' sitting room between one and three. Charlie would be napping in his cot and Mrs Hughes would be going over inventory books, linen rotas or cleaning schedules. They soon found out neither were at their best when disturbed, so they left the pair well alone. Maids knew their tasks and footmen answered to Mr Carson anyway.

Today, however, Charles Carson needed to see Elsie Hughes to make sense out of an invoice he couldn't make out after staring at it for nearly twenty minutes. He took the letter and went to her sitting room, quietly knocking at the door. He waited for an answer that didn't come. He lowered the handle and pushed open the door.

Elsie was reclining on the settee. She had taken off her shoes and stockings and her dress had hiked up her knees. She had let her hair partly down and she was leafing through the storecupboard inventory book. She took his breath away.

"Elsie?" He stepped over the threshold and closed the door. His voice had been a mere whisper and Elsie looked up from the book, scrambling up, pushing her skirt down her legs.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, checking the cot where Charlie was sound asleep. She quickly walked over to Charles.

"I cannot make head or tail from this and it is the last invoice i have to deal with before i can have a bit of leisure before preparing for tea upstairs." He explained. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her dark hair falling over her shoulders and back, her feet bare on the carpet, he had to really keep himself in hand not to pull her against him and kiss her senseless.

Not that they hadn't kissed before. Not that he hadn't copped a feel here and there before. But never in broad daylight and he had not initiated their kissing. He did not want to take advantage of her, to frighten her. But he knew it would be mere moments before his resolve would weaken.

"Let me see." Elsie held out her hand and he handed over the paper. Their fingers brushed and Elsie gasped. He smiled involuntarily. She pulled herself together quickly, he found. "This is not for you..." Elsie started, but he stopped her talking by kissing her gently. He could feel how she lowered the hand that held the invoice. She leaned into him, the letter drifted to the floor as she laid her arms around his neck.

He embraced her, his hands on the small of her back, pulling her against him. Her corset prevented him from feeling her form directly, but he let his hands wander downward, cupping her bottom. Her kisses became more heated and she pressed him to the middle of the room and then against the settee, pushing him down on it.

She straddled his lap, her hands working on his tie and waistcoat, slipping her fingers between the buttons of his shirt, brushing the curls on his chest. He unhooked her dress, taking it off her shoulders and running his hands up her bare calves and thighs. Their breathing was ragged, their kissing desperate with desire. Their cores moved together, layers of fabric not preventing the other from feeling their need. He heard Elsie moan as he nipped at her chest, her breasts spilling slightly over the edge of the corset, so enticing, he had no choice but to lavish them in kisses.

She tilted her hips. Her hands left his neck for a while, vanishing under her skirt, untying the cord of her knickers. He pushed her up a little so she could slip them off and he undid his trousers. She kissed him ferociously, her nails digged in the skin of his neck. Elsie's knickers were still on her left ankle, Charles hardly thought anything but how he would be able to make this the best experience he possibly could for her and he fell aside, pinning Elsie under him.

"Ooooooh! tadaddaaaadaadadada! wheeieieieieie!"

It took a while for Charles to register that Charlie had woken up from his nap and was chatting to his stuffed toy, but when he did connect the dots, he shot upright and took care of his clothes immediately. Elsie smiled at him, clambering up, picking up her underwear and turning her back to Charles so he could help her with her dress. She put on her stockings and shoes and picked up Charlie from the cot.

"Oh... what perfect timing, sweetheart..." She kissed the child, who was pointing at Charles.

Elsie looked beautiful. Her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from their frantic kissing, her hair still partially down and slightly tousled.

"I had better..." he coughed. He still had to pull himself together, his arousal was still painfully visible.

"You had better wait a moment or two..." Elsie said, glancing at it and shyly looked away.

"Hmpa!" Charlie cried and Elsie put him down. Charlie toddled over to Charles, who patted the boy's blonde hair. His eyes searched for Elsie. She was pinning up her hair and looking at herself in the mirror in the corner.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"As well as could be expected." He smiled broadly at her and picked up Charlie.

"I'll go and find Ethel, i gather they will be leaving shortly." He took a few steps towards her. She closed the distance and they kissed, tenderly.

"Yes. You go."

He stroked her cheek.

"One day, though..." He said.

"Some day soon." She answered. He knew she meant it. With one final brush of their lips they parted and she watched him stride into the servants' hall.

Someday soon, he thought, Elsie would fall asleep in his arms. He was sure of it. Now more than ever.

After all. The invoice still lay on the floor of her sitting room...

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooooooooooh! Who knows... maybe some time this weekend there will be another piece popping up, including some actual nudity...


End file.
